Riku Gets Burned
by kittenrock
Summary: All the nobodies now born again with hearts now living perfectly normal lives. All but one. And now thanks to a lost bet Riku has to spend the night in the -haunted- Twilight Castle. Just what will he find? AkuRiku lemony


"Come on Riku. You lost the bet. Now you have to do it." Hayner told the platinum blonde.

"Hayner I cant do that! I thought that was just a BS bet! That's somebody's house! If I went in there it would be breaking and entering man!" Riku protested.

"Oh no. You bet against me. You thought I'd lose at Struggle. Honor your agreement man!" Roxas struck a dramatic pose pointing at the elder.

It was about a year after Riku and Sora defeated Xemnas and everything was back to normal for the boys.

Well except for all of the nobodies from Organization XIII became people right after they destroyed Xemnas. They were each reborn. Xemnas became CEO of Paopu Inc., while Saix became Xemnas's assistant. Xigbar went into the army as a lead sniper and Xaldin started his own dojo and still got to see Xigbar when he came home. Vexen was a wealthy scientist he created a vaccine for the common cold and of course with his big house came an even bigger garden which Marlixia happily cared for. Zexion and his passionate love for books opened up his own bookstore 'Nobodies Books'. Demyx became a music teacher, teaching elementary kids how to play the Sitar and sing, everybody knew where he bought his music books from also. Luxford opened his own casino, he even knew how to get a cheap discount for all the electricity he had been using from Larxene's 'Shocking Power Company'. Lexaeus owned a small gravel company. Roxas and Namine had even been going out for some time now. However one nobody was never found which saddened everybody but one person especially.

Riku had always admired him. The way he played everybody as puppets in Castle Oblivion, the way he saved his best friend, the way he cared for all his other friends, never did he let one go. But once the nobodies were reborn with hearts he alone was never found.

"Riku, it's an old abandoned castle. No one has lived there in years! Since before we were ever born. And its only one night. Wait don't tell me your … afraid Riku?" Sora spoke in a taunting voice holding his girlfriends hand. Sora and Kairi had hooked up since around the same time Roxas and Namine had.

Sora just made the ultimate mistake. He thought Riku was Afraid!

"Oh please Sora. Me? Afraid? Ha don't make me laugh. I spent two years in the darkness. I fought Ansem on my own within my self. Nothing. And I mean Nothing can scare me." Riku let out a hearty laugh. But in reality big, old, creepy castles did scare him. Especially if he had to go in alone and even worse if he had to spend the night in one.

"Well then its settled. Go get your stuff Ri." Kairi said.

"And maybe an IPod or MP3 to help. Because it's going to be a long night for you." Olette gave Kairi a high five and went back to hugging on Hayner.

Everybody was paired up except for Riku. Which hurt him. He was lonely. But there were only so many people in Twilight Town. The group moved out there because Destiny islands were just to small and all their friends were in Twilight Town or Radiant Gardens.

Standing at the gates Riku looked up into the window of the famous Twilight Castle.

"Ok Riku. Musical device?"

"Check."

"Change in clothes for tomorrow?"

"Check."

"Flashlight?"

"Check."

"Sleeping bag?"

"Check."

"New underpants because you'll need them?"

Riku smacked Sora upside the head. It was just the two best friends standing outside. Sora 'attempting' to help him with his check list. Riku brought lots of things in his handy-dandy duffel bag.

A change in clothes, his MP3 player, a good book, a flashlight, extra batteries, and his sleeping bag was a compact model, it was basically just a big two layered beach towel. Riku even brought a change in underpants even though just mentioning it got Sora smacked. Riku also hid something in his bag that he didn't want anybody by any means necessary to see. His red stuffed bear. He had it since he was a child, it helped him for a weird reason. Maybe it was just the bright color that helped… he couldn't figure it out.

Sora put his hand on the olders shoulder.

"Well…good luck. I'll be by in the morning to get you."

Riku nodded and watched Sora get in his car and drive back towards town. Since it was such a big castle it lay on the outskirts of Twilight Town. Only a ten minute car ride.

Riku let out a long shaky sigh and pushed the gates open. Walking slowly to the gate he didn't like it. It was only nine at night and already it was getting dark. Riku knew it would get dark quick it always does in Twilight Town so if he wanted to sleep inside and not camp out on the front lawn he had to work fast.

Riku summoned his KeyBlade and the door unlocked almost instantly.

He hurried inside to try and find a light switch. It was pitch black inside the building except for one candle lit chandelier that looked like it was from the middle ages and the main fireplace to the right which was seemed like the living room.

At long last he found a light switch on a wall next to the door. He flipped it on. Nothing happened.

"That would so figure. Larxene! You need to fix this place."

He went into the living room and sat his stuff down on the large recliner right in front of the fireplace.

"Odd…this place has been abandoned for years yet the fires still burn."

He dug out his sleeping bag and laid it in front of the fire. Riku didn't know if it would get really cold or not.

Since there wasn't a lot of light reading his book was out of question. Which didn't matter he read it many times, it was his favorite yaoi. Riku was bisexual but he leaned towards men usually. No one but Sora knew that about him.

Riku pulled his knees to his chest and put his earphones that lead to his MP3 player in. he set the song list straight to The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. One of his favorite bands besides Atreyu.

He decided to at least try to sleep a bit even if it wasn't much. Lying down would do him good. The next thing Riku knew was he was fast asleep.

Dream Sequence 

"_Ah!" Riku gasped for air. _

_Twilight Castle was on fire! And Riku was trapped! He tried using his KeyBlade to hack his way out but nothing was working. Oxygen was running low in his body._

"_No…I have to get out…" Riku dropped to the floor. Gasping for clean air. He was unable to move his body._

'_I'm going to die in here…' he thought. He let himself go unconscious. _

_Next thing he knew he was being held by strong arms that made the flames go away, the man walked calmly through the fire. The flames died down slowly but they never left the castle the flames just faded away into the background. _

_Riku's vision blurred he couldn't see the mans face. Only his long lean body structure._

"_You shouldn't let a little fire scare you. Its harmless if used the right way. Fire is meant for new beginnings. Not endings." The man spoke._

_Riku found himself unable to speak. The man kept walking until he came to a bedroom. He gently laid him Riku down. _

"_Stay here and rest. Nothing can hurt you now. I'm here." He put his hand on the Platinum's forehead and gently rubbed until Riku was relaxed._

"_Or maybe you want to get burned?" Riku started to see a smirky smile on the mans face._

"_Wha?" was all he could spit out before a hot hand went to his chest and soon enough went farther down, and stroked slowly, then faster._

"_Ah!" Riku moaned as he held onto the man. "Please…Please let me…" he gaped loudly._

"_Of course." The man said has he went faster than before. He leaned down to suck on Riku's neck. _

_Next thing Riku knew he was going to-_

__

"Oh my god!" Riku awoke with a start.

He took out his ear phones and looked around quickly noting that he was in no danger of flames or anything. The fireplace was still cracking though. He looked down.

"Why do I always wake up before the good part gets there?" he said calmly stroking himself.

He went for his duffle bag and dug out his yaoi. The manga making him harder, which in return made him stroke faster. He unzipped his pants and slid his hand inside. Lightly moaning, he could still hear it even after he had stopped making noise. The walls echoed.

"I need to find this place's bathroom and hope there's paper towels and running water." The platinum said as he let go of himself and walked out of the room. As he walked out of the room he felt as though he was being watched…maybe it was just his imagination? Or maybe not.

After a few minutes of searching Riku had finally found one of the castles bathrooms. He took a few more moments and finished the job. Quickly disposing of his dirty paper towel in the toilet and oddly enough it flushed. Upon knowing that he turned on the water and washed his hands after he was done.

He slowly walked through the house. It looked really old, older than what everyone thought. It had high ceilings and pillars, and beautiful decorations that look fit for the middle ages.

"Hmm…ya know, maybe tomorrow I'll look up this places history."

Once he finally found his way back into the main entrance hallway he found the living room.

"its really easy to get lost in this place…hey what the?!" standing in the middle of the living room he found in the short time he was away some one or something, ransacked his bag. His sleeping bag was pulled off towards the left of the room, his flashlight was thrown in the other corner of the room, his MP3 was near his bag, but his bag itself was in the same place…but it was a different color, it was a darker blue almost black color now. He ran to it to examine it. It was burned. As if it had caught fire for a split second then it was fine.

"flashlight, check. Clothes, check I guess?" he held them up and like the bag itself. "my sleeping bag is over there. My book is here. MP3, check. Oh No." his eyes went wide when he realized what was missing.

Figuring it was probably one of the guys screwing with him scared him more. They had found his red teddy bear! His reputation and his life would be over if anyone ever saw it!

He stood and ran out into the main hallway. "Come on out! I know your there! Hayner? Roxas? Sora?" he shouted. Looking in front of him the big staircase that spited in two directions had the same black marks on the hand rail. Riku thought it was stupid to ruin something so old just for a prank.

But either way he slowly went up the first flight of stairs. He didn't bother to grab his flash light. He was better in the dark anyway. Unable to decide which way to turn he brought his hand to his chin.

Left or Right? Looking both ways he saw something move to his right in a big black-purplish blur.

Riku got in a fighting stance and summoned his KeyBlade and took off running. Whoever it was, was going to get one hell of a beating from Riku just for taking his bear, and another one to assure they wouldn't tell a soul.

He noticed the blur took a sharp left turn into one of the rooms. Riku was running out of breath, he had been chasing whoever it was nonstop for over five minutes. And they were always one quick step in front of him.

Riku panting hard has had enough. He has seen the blur in front of him again in the room, Riku blocking the only exit. He shut the door and locked it. He could tell they were in the back corner of the room.

"Alright. No where to go. Give me the bear back and are you ready to take a beating?" he readied himself.

"I wont be the one taking the beating. You will be." It spoke. "But as for your bear," and arm focused in the blur. Black coated arm and black gloved hand held the said bear. "What makes it so special?"

"That's non of your business." It was after it spoke did he realize that it wasn't any of his friends playing a joke on him. This voice was way deeper than any of his friends. "just give it back." He spoke deadly.

"oh but why? It was in my house. So its my property now. Along with something else that trespassed into my house." Just then another arm now was focusing. In it's gloved hand a red chackrum in a circle with knifes around appeared. Now both hands were visible to Riku.

"You don't own me. I wont belong to anyone." It was then he decided to have a double take on the weapon next to his bear. 'Wait…that's…'

"Well that will soon change young Riku." Axel then stepped out of the blur portal. Still in his old organization XIII cloak.

"Axel! Your alive." Riku smiled and lowered his KeyBlade.

Axel spoke with a smirk. "of course I am nothing can keep me down. got it memorized." Axel looked over to the other side of the room with the bed on it then quickly looked back at Riku. "Some what anyway." He threw the bear on the bed and his chackrum faded.

"What do you mean by that? Why didn't you go find anyone from the organization? They were all reborn with hearts too you know."

"they all died either in your world or the world that never was. I'm different. I still don't have a heart. I died in the nothingness. I can only go between this castle and the one in the world that never was. I cant leave."

"What? Why not?"

"I don't know. I guess it just mattered where I died. Its hard to explain. I did the best I could" Axel shrugged his shoulders.

"oh wow…I'm sorry Axel…" he let his KeyBlade dematerialize.

"its not so bad I suppose. But it's a bit boring. No one is brave enough to come up to the castle. I'm glad I finally got to see someone from the past."

"um actually I wasn't being brave. I lost a bet." Riku laughed nervously.

"…You lost a bet. And now you have to spend the night with me huh?" he said with a twisted smile.

"um no that's ok…I'll just be going. I'll get my things and head back to town. I'll contact someone who might know how to get you out of here. It would feel awkward if I just stayed here." He walked to the bed and as he bent down to pick up his bear the next thing he knew was Axel was directly behind him.

"Axel? What are you doing?" Riku was getting a bit uneasy.

"You know Riku, I've admired you for quite some time now." He put his arms on the bed, Riku in between them. "And if you go into the tower you can see everything that happens in the town. And with the help of a telescope you can see the people clearly. But then again I don't need one of those to spot you."

"ummm…alright then. Ax…can you move? I wish to leave."

"I'm sorry I cant do that Riku." Axel removed one of his hands and he grabbed something from under the cover, it made a metal _click click_ noise.

Riku turned his head around quickly. In his hand were handcuffs.

"I don't want you to leave you see."

In the blink of an eye Riku was turned over lying on the bed cuffed to the bars in the headboard of the bed. All before he could mutter a word.

"Axel!?" Riku struggled against the restraints.

"like I said, I admire you. I always have. But it was when I woke up and found myself in this castle, then I realized after watching you, I fell for you."

Riku gulped.

"And so when I learned some one had invaded my home I was a little mad at first, so I went through their stuff, then I saw your old yellow zip-up top. I was ecstatic. But I needed to get you to come to me. And what a surprise you put a stuffed animal in your bag. It was begging to be taken. And of course you came to retrieve it."

"How were you so sure I'd do so?"

"I just know these things. After all, I was the puppet master in Castle Oblivion."

"…" Riku remained silent. He didn't know what to do or what would happen next, but he had a pretty good idea. Riku just wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

"Now, do you want the good news or bad news?"

Riku's eyes widened. What does he mean? "um…bad?"

Axel smirked. "Well, it's going to hurt a bit, but the good news is, we have all night to make the pain go away, and override it with pleasure."

Riku looked at the red head with wide eyes. All Riku could do next was gasp as he felt warm lips upon his.

Riku turned his head to the side breaking the kiss. "No." he muttered.

Axel backed away momentarily. "You…don't like me. Do you?" Axel looked away. Hurt.

"No! its not like that!" Riku tried to sit up quickly, but he was shot back down due to his restraints. "Its just…I didn't want to continue without you knowing…" he trialed off.

Axel sat on the bed by Riku's torso, he put one hand on the other side of Riku. Leaning on it. "Continue."

"I fell for you too…when everybody from the organization started to be found with hearts I was happy, because I thought I'd get to see you again…but you never showed up." Riku closed his eyes looking away.

"Well I'm here now." Axel took his hand and placed it on Riku's cheek. Brining his face to look up at the red head. Axel just smiled. He leaned down and kissed the platinum again. This time, Riku didn't move away.

Axel shifted his body on to the bed completely. He mounted Riku during the kiss, bringing his hands behind Riku's head, pulling him closer to the pyro.

Axel moved one of his hands to Riku's shirt. The red head used his fiery power and burned his shirt down in a line over his chest and up his arms. He used the fire as a pair of scissors. He burned Riku's shirt off completely.

"Axel?" Riku whispered unsure.

Axel shushed him as he took his knee and placed it in-between the keyblader's legs. Riku let out loud gasps as the red head grinded his knee against him.

"Axel! Quit that." Riku withered against his touch.

"I would. But you look like your enjoying it so much." Axel smirked and did it again. "And if you enjoy this so much, you'll love what's coming next."

Axel took his hand that was still a little hot, and rubbed Riku's chest.

"Ah!" Riku gasped when the said hand rubbed over a already hard nipple. Axel played with it. Rubbing it, pinching it, and even twisting it between his index finger and thumb.

Axel moved and buried his face in Riku's neck. The red head licked and sucked on the platinum's neck. Riku moved his head the other way giving Axel more access. With every neck lick and nipple pinch combo put Riku in absolute ecstasy and every time put him on edge.

Axel took his hand away from Riku's chest and he sat up, sitting on the younger's thighs'.

"How'd ya like that?" Axel smiled at Riku's panting face.

"Stop…Teasing me." Riku spoke between breaths.

"Alrighty then. But once I start I wont stop. Got it memorized?" Axel unbuttoned Riku's pants and pulled the zipper down with his teeth.

Riku let out a shaky breath and bucked his hips up.

"oh no you don't." Axel grabbed Riku and held his hips down. "Lets not get a little hasty hmm. We don't want to rush through this."

Axel blew cool air on Riku's bare member before he engulfed himself.

Riku wished his hands were free for several reasons. Grab hold of Axel's head. Touch Axel back. Cover his mouth to quiet all the sounds coming from him.

Axel got in his pattern again. Lick, blow, and suck. Then the red head started humming! This all was to much for the KeyBlader. "Axel! Stop! If you don't-"

Axel took one of hands and just waved it in a beckoning way. He knew. He expected it. He WANTED it.

"Axel! Stop I…I'm-" Riku's back arched and he let out a 'Ah' as he released in the nobody's mouth.

Riku lay still, panting a bit, not moving.

Axel swallowed what he could from Riku and he sat up. The red head looked at the silverette. Watching his chest rise and fall, the pleasurable look on his face, and the fact that he was bound made Axel all the more hot.

The red head dismounted the KeyBlader for a moment to get undressed quickly. Riku turned his head, watching his every movement. The cloak was unzipped and flew off his body in a matter of seconds, the black shirt followed, boots were kicked in a corner, Axel threw a glance over to the younger as he unbuttoned his pants, he pulled them down slowly as he did he revealed no boxers underneath.

"Enjoying the show Ri?" Axel asked with a smirk.

Riku nodded his head with his mouth wide open.

Axel laughed and got back on the bed. He sat between the keyblader's legs and smiled softly at the younger. Axel then took one of Riku legs and lifted it upon his shoulder.

"This is where it might hurt a little. But don't worry. I'll make it better in time alright."

Riku gave a shaky nod. He trusted Axel.

Axel held out three fingers to the keyblader's mouth. "Suck em good."

Riku was hesitant but he took the fingers in his mouth. Axel reached with his other hand and started pumping Riku, who was already hard again. Axel heated up his fingers in the younger's mouth. Making Riku have more saliva in order to try and cool them down.

After awhile Axel decided they were lubricated enough and pulled them out of Riku's mouth with a 'Pop' noise.

"Hope your ready." Axel said with a smirk as he inserted one digit.

Riku squirmed a bit under the red head. "Ax…that feels kind weird…"

"I know it'll get better though trust me." He spoke as he thrusted his finger lightly in and out of the younger. After a bit Riku even started to thrust his hips to meet Axel's finger. Then he added a second finger.

"Uh...Axel…that…that kind of hurts…" he spoke with closed eyes and a pained look on his face.

Axel just sighed. "I know." Axel himself closed his eyes when he added a third and final finger.

By now the KeyBlader was being stretched so much he was yelling out and tears were streaming down his face. "Ax…"

Axel wondered what he could do to help try and ease his pain. He could let the boy out of the handcuffs…nah. Axel himself liked them to much. Then he got an idea.

With Riku's leg still hiked up on his shoulder and his hand thrusting into him, he took his other hand and rested it on the younger's chest. He pointed out his index finger and just lightly traced Riku's chest kind of on the left hand side. He was looking for a good spot. A few inches above the keyblader's nipple he thought would be a good spot. He heated up just his one finger. And started to make two big 'I's on his chest, followed by one big 'X'.

"Ouch! Axel that burns what are you doing?!" Riku arched his back and was breathing heavily.

"I'm taking your mind off the pain."

"By giving me new pain!?"

"I'm also branding you."

When Axel lifted his finger he revealed a burn mark that made 'IIX' his number in the organization.

"How's it feeling down there?"

"I'm getting use to it…" Riku said shyly.

"Perfect." Axel removed his fingers from the boy who gave a sigh. Slightly missing the feeling.

"now…this is going to hurt more than 3 fingers."

"I know just do it! I want you! I need you! Axel!" Riku screamed as the fury of the flames pushed into him. It took Riku a long while to get use to the red heads size but he was patient.

Placing gently kisses along Riku's inner thigh and lightly caressing his belly.

Riku wiggled his hips, "Move."

Axel nodded and slowly pulled out and pushed back in just as slowly.

Riku struggled against his restraints, trying to make himself sit up. "Axel!" he breathed hardly, "Please. Let me out of these. I want to touch you."

Just that moment Axel thrusted in hard and deep. "Ah!" Riku gasped out and fell back on his pillow.

"Sorry no can do. You look way to sexy like this." Axel gripped his leg to hold himself better.

In. out. In out. In out. After awhile Riku completely forgot about the handcuffs. He was in complete bliss.

"Now where is that prostate?" Axel said out loud angling himself in different directions trying to find that little bundle of nerves that will make Riku scream his name to the heavens.

"OH MY GOD AXEL!"

Bingo. Axel smirked to himself and rammed into that little spot over and over again. Each time making Riku spit out his name.

Axel took his free hand and grasped Riku's manhood and pumped the KeyBlader.

"Axel! Stop! I'm gonna…I'm gonna-" Riku threw his head back and came.

Feeling the younger's inner walls clamp down on him sent the red head into complete ecstasy. He came moments after the platinum. Axel grunted as he slid out of Riku after he had softened up a bit.

He let himself fall down on the bed next to Riku, panting.

"That was the best ever." Axel threw his arms around Riku's torso.

"mhmm." Was all the reply he got back after that there was the slight snore sound.

"Awe he looks adorable when he sleeps." Axel laughed letting the darkness claim him as well.

They boys awoke to a loud banging on the front door.

"Axel go answer the door." Riku moaned nuzzling the red heads hair.

"Yeah right and leave a adorable naked boy chained up in my bed? As if! They'll go away eventually. Its probable just another vacuum salesman."

Riku moved his arms slightly. "Man…you left me chained up all damn night? Unshackle me. Please? My arms hurt."

Axel sighed, "when I fully wake up I will."

Riku groaned but was still fairly comfortable as long as Axel held him.

Soon enough Axel was right. The knocking completely stopped.

However Riku swore he heard light footsteps but he chose to ignore it.

Neither boys heard the door open either. However they did hear a high pitch yell.

"OH MY GOD! RIKU WHAT THE HELL???" Riku's head shot up to see Sora standing in the door way, with a perfect view of everything.

"Sora! Um it-its not what it looks like!"

"yes it is." Axel spoke and sat up. He made a peace sign to the KeyBlader "What's happening kid?"

Sora's jaw just dropped in response.

"Axel I think now would be a good time to uncuff me." Riku spoke.

"Cant. Don't have the key." Axel shrugged.

Riku jolted, "WHAT?! You've got to be kidding!"

Sora backed up a bit, "um I can see I came at a bad time…Riku…when your ready I'll just be out in the foyer." The brunette bolted out of sight.

"Great. Nice going Axel. Now you scared him."

"And I should care why?" Axel heated up his index finger and his thumb and burned his way through the metal cuffs.

"Because. You just should. Now I have to get going." Riku stood up and got clothed.

"I'll be back every day and night." Axel leaned down to kiss the younger.

"Move in." Axel looked into soft aquamarine with hope.

Riku was silent at first. "Definitely. I'll get a hold of someone who can help and we'll spend the rest of our lives together."

"Deal."

Walking along on the beach. Hand in hand. The new couple viewed the ocean.

"You know…it feels different without my powers." The redhead stated.

"Yeah. I'm sorry but it had to be done for you to leave. You had to give up all ties to the world that never was." The shorter answered.

"Yes I know. And it was worth it. Every second." He stopped walking and tugged on the others hand signaling him to stop as well.

"And well…here. This can talk better than I can." He reached in his jean pocket and pulled out an oyster, and handed it to the other. "Open it."

The younger took it and tried his hardest to open it. He hated to do it but he let go of the older and pried it open with both hands and all the strength he had.

When he got it opened inside lay a beautiful diamond ring. The way the jewel sparkled in the sunset was astonishing. He brought his hand to his mouth. When he looked, the redhead had already got down on one knee and he brought his hand up to grasp the smallers' as emerald met bright aqua.

"Riku. Marry me."

"Oh my…Axel. Of course." Riku jumped down into his arms.

"With you by my side, I'll never be a nobody." Axel spoke softly.

With tear filled eyes the KeyBlader nodded.

Axel got up and pulled the younger up to him. With his arm around him, they walked on the beach. Free to do anything they wanted. Without any restraints.

Wow…alrighty then. I believe we all now know I cant write AkuRiku to save my life. Well anyway this was my 100th review contest win. Won by my friend Simora.

Btw IIX is the same as VIII lol

God I swear. I never expected someone I actually knew to win this lol. So she gave me the plot.  
she wanted:  
AkuRiku  
Riku Uke  
Good Rape (if there is such a thing. I did my best I guess)  
Powers  
Bondage  
Twilight Castle  
and last but not least  
she wanted Sora to walk in on them in the morning.

Oh and uh btw sorry for the corny ending lol I really couldn't think of anything so I winged it =D

Review? Didja like it???


End file.
